1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and structure for fabrication of infrared focal plane arrays (IRFPAs) with high quality photodiodes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art techniques for fabrication of infrared focal plane arrays have utilized planar processing (VIP, vertical diodes) and bump bonded techniques (BLIMP, DLHJ). The planar processing is more appropriate for mass manufacturing techniques, however temperature restrictions after hybridization prevent use of preferable passivation methods. Bump bond techniques require difficult aligned hybridization with extremely tight mechanical tolerances. The bump bond techniques generally do not permit thinning and are not stable to temperature cycling, especially with large area formats. Both planar processing and bump bonded techniques display long process flows. It follows that a simpler process flow that can provide the same or similar results will provide an economic advantage.